


Teenage Wildlife

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Fanart for the amazing fic "The Hunger" by the amazing Mistress of Malplaquet, a fic where Jughead's vampire troubles and Betty's Farm troubles converge through their mutual attraction.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Redcirce's Bughead Manips, Redcirce's Manips inspired by Fic





	Teenage Wildlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfMalplaquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268536) by [MistressOfMalplaquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/pseuds/MistressOfMalplaquet). 



**Author's Note:**

> Just a small gift for a fic writer I love. I didn't have time during my short break to get any serious manipping done, but I took a bit of time to quickly pull this together because I love this fic. If you like the image, please check out the fic and leave the author a comment!
> 
> (Title from Bowie, who appeared in the classic vampire movie "The Hunger". )


End file.
